Gone
by reiei
Summary: Saat Kazuha tiba-tiba menghilang, Heiji pun berusaha mati-matian untuk mencarinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kazuha? HeijiKazuha. Fail. RnR?


Hai lagi~ Ini fic HeiKazu pertama saya. Dan ini fail, haha.

Anyway, read and enjoy it~! ^^

**/**

"Moshi mo—"

"Heiji… Tolong…"

"Hah? Kazuha?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa—"

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

**WARNING:**

A little bit OOC *atau mungkin banyak?*

Heiji x Kazuha

Fail

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

Italic = flashback

Now, let's the story begin...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

~Heiji's POV~

Musim panas… identik dengan festival. Dan kembang api. Tanabata. Semangka. Pantai. Es krim. Kelas remedial. Ah, yang paling penting, liburan musim panas. Oh dan satu lagi, cerita hantu. Entah kenapa orang-orang suka sekali menceritakan berbagai cerita hantu di musim panas. Aku sih tidak tertarik. Toh hantu itu tidak ada. Kalau menyodoriku sebuah kasus pembunuhan atau mungkin kode yang rumit, baru aku akan mendengarkan dengan senang hati. Tidak hanya mendengarkan tapi memecahkannya juga pastinya.

Bulan sudah menggantung tinggi di angkasa. Aku baru saja memarkir motorku di garasi rumah. Gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala di dalam rumah. Sepertinya semua orang sudah tidur. Yah wajar sih, ini kan sudah lewat tengah malam. Berusaha tidak membuat suara, aku berjalan perlahan. Sepi. Yang terdengar hanya derik serangga.

Tempat yang menjadi tujuan pertamaku setelah masuk ke dalam rumah adalah dapur. Haus sekali. Aku langsung menenggang sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Aaah, capeknyaaaa!" ujarku seraya menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur sesaat setelah memasuki kamar.

Akhirnya pulang juga setelah seharian di luar rumah. Hari ini aku menangani 3 kasus sekaligus. Yang pertama memecahkan kode tentang warisan seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Kasus yang kedua adalah kasus pembunuhan yang tidak sengaja kutemui ketika pulang setelah menyelesaikan kasus pertama. Yang terakhir kasus pencurian di toko tetangga. Benar-benar melelahkan. Yah, aku senang sih, tapi gara-gara itu aku jadi pulang malam begini. Padahal tadi pagi aku baru saja pulang dari camp musim panas klub kendo yang diadakan selama 3 hari 3 malam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah 5 hari aku tidak bertemu Kazuha ya…," gumamku pelan.

Rasanya aneh menyadari orang yang biasanya selalu ada di dekatku itu ternyata tidak ada di sampingku. Ah sudahlah, apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Paling-paling dia sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya. Hmmm… Besok akan akan kuajak dia makan okonomiyaki di tempat biasa…

Setelah berbaring sebentar di tempat tidur, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, berniat menghilangkan rasa lelah yang melekat dengan guyuran air dingin. Segar sekali rasanya. Sepertinya aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Dan benar saja, begitu kepalaku menyentuh bantal, aku langsung pulas tertidur.

/

Drrrrrrrrrrrt drrrrrrrrrrrt.

Hm? Bunyi apa itu?

Drrrrrrrrrrrt drrrrrrrrrrrt.

Ruangan ini gelap. Tapi aku bisa melihat sebuah cahaya redup di atas meja. Ah, HPku…

Mataku masih belum mau membuka sepenuhnya dan tubuhku pun rasanya enggan bergerak. Aku berusaha mengambil HP yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku itu dengan menjulurkan tanganku. Dengan mata yang kembali terpejam, butuh beberapa saat untuk bisa meraih dan menemukannya. Ada telepon masuk. Siapa sih yang menelepon tengah malam begini?

"Moshi mo—"

"Heiji… Tolong…"

"Hah? Kazuha?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa—"

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

"Kazuha? Hoi, Kazuha ada apa? Sial, teleponnya terputus."

Detik itu juga mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Dan entah sejak kapan ternyata aku sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama aku menyambar jaket dan topi yang tergantung lemari dan bergegas keluar rumah. Tujuanku, sudah jelas, adalah rumah Kazuha. Aku yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku harus cepat kesana.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin di jalanan yang lengang. Kakiku yang hanya beralaskan sandal terus berpacu dengan detik jarum jam. Lebih cepat. Lebih cepat lagi. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi ternyata jawaban atas apa yang ingin kuketahui masih terselubung dalam kegelapan. Rumah Kazuha kosong. Aku sudah memanggil-manggil dan menggedor-gedor pintunya tapi tetap tak seorang pun yang membukakan pintu. Bahkan tak satupun lampu yang menyala.

"Dimana kau, Kazuha?"

Aku berusaha menelepon HP Kazuha tapi tak dijawab, tentu saja. Email pun tidak dibalas. Hei Kazuha, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu sih?

Disaat begini, cuma satu orang yang bisa kumintai informasi. Aku menekan beberapa tombol di HPku, lalu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum orang di ujung sana menjawab teleponnya.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ah, Otaki-han, maaf menelepon malam-malam begini…"

"Oh, Hei-chan? Tidak apa, kebetulan aku masih lembur di kantor. Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini? Jangan-jangan ada kasus lagi ya?"

"Yah, tidak bisa dibilang kasus sih… Tapi, apa anda tahu kemana keluarga Toyama pergi?"

"Toyama? Dia mengambil libur selama satu minggu sejak 6 hari yang lalu. Dia dan istrinya pergi berlibur ke Kyoto. Memangnya kenapa, Hei-chan? Kau ada perlu dengannya?"

"Ah, tidak. Apa Kazuha ikut dengan mereka juga?"

"Kazuha-chan? Sepertinya tidak. Seingatku dia bilang cuma pergi berdua dengan istrinya…"

"Begitu ya… Terima kasih ya, Otaki-han," dan aku pun langsung memutus teleponnya.

Kalau Kazuha tidak ikut dengan orang tuanya seharusnya dia ada di rumah kan? Tapi rumahnya kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pembobolan, jadi pasti bukan pencuri atau perampok yang menyebabkan Kazuha menghilang begini. Apa mungkin ia memang sedang tidak di rumah? Ya, sepertinya begitu. Lalu kemana dia?

Ayo putar otakmu lebih keras Heiji, kau harus cepat menemukannya! Sial, aku tidak punya satu petunjuk pun. Sambil terus memeras otak, kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke rumah. Kurasa akan lebih cepat jika mencarinya dengan motor. Tak lagi peduli meskipun akan membangunkan orang rumah ataupun tetangga yang sedang tidur, kupacu motorku sesegera mungkin keluar dari rumah dan mulai menyusuri jalanan.

Aku mendatangi setiap tempat yang mungkin didatangi Kazuha. Dan setiap aku mendatangi tempat-tempat itu, kenangan tentang hari-hari yang aku lalui bersama Kazuha tiba-tiba mengeroyokku. Memori saat kami terborgol bersama seharian penuh. Memori saat kami hampir celaka di Tokyo. Memori saat aku hampir kehilangannya di Miracle Land. Dan lebih banyak lagi memori yang membanjiri otakku. Dan kini aku baru menyadari satu hal. Ia hampir selalu berada di sisiku. Kapanpun. Dimanapun. Tanpa kusadari, dia telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku… Orang bilang, seseorang baru menyadari betapa berharganya sesuatu setelah kepergiannya. Kurasa itu memang benar. Argh, kenapa aku berpikiran seolah Kazuha tidak akan kembali lagi? Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, gadis itu kan tangguh. Yah walaupun dia takut hantu sih. Eh tunggu, hantu? Jangan-jangan…

Masih belum menemukan petunjuk apapun, aku sampai di depan sekolah. Sepi, tentu saja. Matahari saja belum terbit. Tapi melihat gedung sekolah itu aku jadi teringat sesuatu… Bukan, bukan kenangan bersama Kazuha selama di sekolah. Kalau itu sih tentu saja yang aku ingat. Yang kumaksud adalah pembicaraanku dengan Kazuha seminggu yang lalu. Entah bagaimana aku bisa tidak ingat sama sekali tentang pembicaraan itu sebelumnya.

_"Acara summer camp klub kendomu sampai hari Senin? Hm, hari Senin acara summer camp yang diadakan klub aikidou-ku belum selesai. Berarti kita belum bisa ketemu ya, Heiji…"_

_ "Sepertinya begitu. Jangan kangen ya, Kazuha, haha."_

_ "Si-siapa juga yang akan kangen padamu?"_

Aku ingat wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat itu, haha. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa dia terlihat… manis. Ah yang penting sekarang aku harus mencari tau dimana acara yang dia maksud itu diadakan. Setelah bertanya dan mengganggu tidur beberapa orang, akhirnya aku menemukan lokasi summer camp Kazuha. Tempatnya lumayan jauh, karena itu aku mulai mempercepat laju motorku.

Baru setengah jalan, dan tiba-tiba HPku berbunyi. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menepi dahulu. Nomornya tidak kukenal.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hattori-kun?" tanya gadis di seberang sana, memastikan.

"Ya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ini soal Kazuha—"

"Kau tahu dimana Kazuha sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" potongku. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa khawatir.

"Te-tenanglah dulu, Hattori-kun… Kazuha… ada di rumah sakit sekarang—"

Aku sudah hendak berbicara lagi, tapi gadis itu tak membiarkanku memotong kata-katanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Kazuha tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kakinya terkilir… Bisa kau datang kesini, Hattori-kun?"

"Tentu, aku akan segera kesana."

Begitu ia memberitahu di rumah sakit mana Kazuha dirawat, aku pun segera bersiap untuk kembali tancap gas. Atau setidaknya itulah niat awalku.

Saat itu hari sudah mulai terang. Sang mentari sudah mengintip di ufuk timur, siap merebut singgasananya kembali. Tiba-tiba mataku tertumpu pada segerombol bunga-bunga kecil berkelopak biru yang terpajang di depan sebuah toko bunga yang baru buka di seberang jalan tempatku berhenti. Entah kenapa bunga itu tampak begitu bersinar walaupun matahari masih belum memancarkan cahayanya sepenuhnya. Aku tidak tahu jenis bunga apa itu, tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar tertarik melihatnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku membawakannya untuk Kazuha…"

"Ara, pilihan yang bagus, nak," ujar si penjual bunga saat aku menunjuk bunga itu.

Akhirnya aku kembali melaju dengan motorku. Bedanya kini aku membawa sebuket bunga biru –yang aku tak tahu apa namanya– dan melaju dengan lebih pelan. Aku takut kalau kelopak bunga itu malah rontok tertiup angin jika aku melaju terlalu cepat. Untung saja rumah sakit itu tidak terlalu jauh.

"Ah, Hattori-kun…," sapa seorang gadis –yang tampaknya adalah senior Kazuha– begitu aku memasuki kamar tempat Kazuha dirawat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kazuha?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Saat sedang acara jelajah malam, Kazuha terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang. Untung saja jurangnya tidak dalam…," jawabnya menjelaskan.

"Jangan bilang… dia terpeleset gara-gara takut hantu?"

"Se-sepertinya begitu… Memang ada yang bertugas berpura-pura jadi hantu, dan tampaknya Kazuha terkejut dan akhirnya terpeleset. Kami sangat menyesalkan kejadian ini…"

"Haaah, si bodoh itu… Sudah kubilang hantu itu tidak ada, tapi tetap saja dia paranoid pada hantu. Dasar."

"Ano, Hattori-kun, kalau tidak keberatan maukah kau menunggui Kazuha disini? Bukannya aku tidak mau menungguinya, tapi sebagai ketua acara summer camp ini masih ada yang harus kukerjakan…"

"Ya, tentu. Apa perlu kuantar kembali ke tempat kalian menginap?"

"Ah tidak usah, aku bisa kesana sendiri. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya."

"Ya. Maaf Kazuha sudah merepotkan kalian…"

Dan entah kenapa aku malah minta maaf atas nama Kazuha.

Aku lalu meletakkan bunga itu di meja. Harusnya aku bawa buah atau apa, bukannya bunga ya… Yasudahlah.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir dong, bodoh. Tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak luka parah…," ujarku.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku tetap berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kazuha, mengamatinya. Kaki kanannya diperban. Beberapa luka gores terlihat di tangan dan kakinya. Tapi tampaknya ia tengah tertidur pulas sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, wajahnya terlihat manis kalau dia sedang tidur ya… Hei apa sih yang kupikirkan? Dan kenapa wajahku jadi panas begini? Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang bergejolak di dadaku ini… Tidak, aku tahu, hanya saja aku tidak berani megakuinya. Belum. Aku pasti akan memberitahunya tentang perasaan ini, tapi tidak sekarang…

Mataku terasa semakin berat, dan rasa lelah yang bertumpuk akhirnya mengalahkanku. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman di sofa yang ada di kamar itu, aku pun jatuh tertidur.

/

~Kazuha's POV~

"Selamat pagi, Toyama-san," sapa seorang suster yang baru saja memasuki kamarku.

"Selamat pagi…"

Aku sedang di rumah sakit, aku ingat. Kemarin malam aku terpeleset ke jurang, dan akhirnya kakiku terkilir. Mereka membawaku ke rumah sakit karena takut kalau ternyata ada tulang yang patah, yang untungnya kekhawatiran mereka tidak terbukti. Huff, kalau saja aku tahu hantu itu cuma senior yang berpura-pura, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi… salahku juga yang terlalu takut pada hantu. Padahal Heiji sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa hantu itu tidak ada, haha.

"Bunga yang cantik," komentarku pada satu vas berisi bunga-bunga berkelopak biru yang dibawa suster itu.

"Teman anda yang membawakannya," ujar suster itu.

Teman? Aku menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, sebelum mataku tertumpu pada sesosok pemuda berkulit gelap yang tertidur di sofa. Topi yang selalu dipakainya menutupi wajahnya, dan ia masih memakai piyama tidurnya yang dilapisi jaket hijau kesukaannya. Heiji. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini? Dan apa-apan pakaiannya itu? Ah, benar juga, kemarin malam aku tanpa sadar meneleponnya saat aku ketakutan. Beberapa saat sebelum aku terpeleset…

Pasti aku sudah membuatnya khawatir. Maaf ya, Heiji…

"Tapi kalau membawa bunga ini, sepertinya pemuda itu bukan sekedar teman ya…," ujar sang suster. Ada sedikit nada jahil yang terselip disana.

"Eh?"

"Tidak tahu ya? Ini bunga Wasurenagusa. Nama lainnya bunga _forget-me-not_. Dan menurut bahasa bunga, arti bunga ini adalah… _true love._ Cinta sejati."

Harus kuakui aku terkejut. Dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Kalau ada cermin di depanku, pasti aku bisa melihat wajahku sudah berubah semerah tomat. Jantungku berdetak tak teratur, lebih tak teratur dibandingkan saat melihat hantu kemarin. Yah, walaupun ternyata bukan hantu sungguhan sih. Sementara itu, aku bisa mendengar sang suster terkekeh pelan.

"Nah, saya permisi dulu. Sarapan anda ada di meja…," pamit sang suster setelah meletakkan vas berisi bunga Wasurenagusa itu.

"Te-terima kasih," ujarku.

Sang suster tersenyum, lalu akhirnya keluar dari kamarku.

Aku masih berusaha meredakan debar jantungku yang berdetak terlalu kencang saat aku mendengar suara Heiji. Ia bergumam dalam tidurnya, lucu sekali…

"Jangan menghilang lagi, Kazuha… Jangan membuatku khawatir…," gumamnya.

Dan sekali lagi aku terperangah, terkejut, apapun nama perasaan ini... Tapi sebuah senyum kini terukir di wajahku.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Heiji. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu…"

Huwah, akhirnya selesai! Jujur bikin HeijiKazuha itu susah orz. Dan lagi ini fic abal banget ya, haha.

Btw, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan~

Saya minta maaf kalo selama ini ada salah-salah ya. Semoga setelah ini kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik, amin. Yang dapet THR banyak bagi-bagi ya~ /shot. XD

Lalu, apakah ada typo? Aneh? Geje? Terlalu OOC? Let me know~ Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Ja ne!


End file.
